<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erratophobia by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624775">Erratophobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erratophobia- Fear of mistakes.</p><p>(first its a one-shot. and after that all one story)</p><p>((this is to be used in another story. however. want to originals ones up.))</p><p>(((no one needs to read)))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -Erratophobia-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Error frowns deeply, he felt his bones shutting down; he was tired and his SOUL demanded sleep.</p><p>The ERROR only slept once in a millennium - this would be the first time he was going to sleep since the Multiverse learnt of his existence. He made himself known six hundred years ago; before that, he destroyed universes silently.</p><p>Error thought about it more, this was also the first time he was going to sleep since meeting Ink; who he met five hundred years ago.</p><p>The glitch sighs deeply- he did not like sleeping. The thought of sleep left him with the feeling of dread. Not only that, dreams haunted him. Universes continued to be born, making more work once he awoke. And enemies know of him now, meaning he was in danger of an attack. Even though it was hard to get into his Anti-Void, there were then others who could; Core Frisk, Nightmare, Cross, Dream and Ink to name a few.</p><p>Overall, Error hated sleep to the point of fearing it.</p><p>The black skulled skeleton gazes around his nest made from his strongest blue strings- creating a funnel in the 'sky' of the Anti-Void, far above his sea of strings with their trapped SOULs. Not only that, strings came and went from every direction, if any came even close to the outer parts, then they would catch that intruder.</p><p>It was a secure place to dwell in.</p><p>However, Error's fear was overloading him, causes him to crash every five minutes. And making him more tired.</p><p>The skeleton began to shake uncontrollably, causes loud rattles to sound out.</p><p>A crash.</p><p>On rebooting he shakes his skull- the exhausted skeleton would rather glitch rather drop off to sleep into his cocoon web of strings, then outside in the open... he glances around, his strings were so tightly placed together, he really could not think of it as 'open' any more. And only small patches of white could be seen.</p><p>With another sigh, Error removes his clothes; he likes to sleep in the nude. Then he drops his clothes through a portal which opened up by his beanie bag. The good thing about his Anti-Void was, no one but him could create shortcut or portals within the space- once there are inside they had to walk around by foot.</p><p>Naked and orbits closed, he slides into his funnel web and carefully seals himself off - then waits for one of his fears to come true.</p><p>Inside his cocoon, he feels the strings all around him. They were neither hot or cold, but they held a buzz of power which he relaxes him.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Error kept telling himself that these were his strings, he was not in a place he could not escape from any time he liked.</p><p>Error loathed being confined to small spaces such as this. However he wanted to be protected from all sides, so he endured his inner struggles.</p><p>The naked skeleton breathes inwards sharply and opens his sockets.</p><p>His strings were so tightly knitted together that none of the white of the Anti-Void could be seen anymore. Everything was black.</p><p>And Error began to shake.</p><p>The glitch had many fears. None he would admit out loud, if word got out to his enemies, they could use it against him. And he had proof of this thanks to that Under Swap Sans he nicknamed Blueberry.</p><p>After returning the ecstatic Sans, he had explained to everyone who listened, his experience with The Destroyer. Now everyone and their dog knew that he had a love for chocolate. That he enjoyed knitting, crocheting and sewings. That he loved watching Undernovela. And that he spent his free time in Outer Tale. That he had poor eyesight and needed glasses.</p><p>That last one was a killer. A lot of monsters took this information and used it. They would try and stay motionless, blending in with the blurry background once he took his sockets away from their general area.</p><p>The ERROR shook that memory away from himself. Trying to think of something else while he waits.</p><p>And as he lay there, stubbornly fighting against the sleep that was overtaking him, he suddenly felt differently about how he was wrapped up. Almost like he was buried; his half-awake mind recalls someone telling him that humans buried their dead. And that humans become skeleton-like.</p><p>In his mind's eye, he sees someone guiding him through a place where many grey stones in rows came up from the ground, surrounded by grass. It was a dark, cold and lonely place.</p><p>What if he was not in his Anti-Void- what if some human buried him thinking they were one of their dead.</p><p>Error was alive.</p><p>No... he was dead.</p><p><em>He was dead</em>. <strong>He was dead</strong>. <span class="u">He was dead</span>. <strike>He was dead</strike>. <em>He was dead</em>. <strong>He was dead</strong>. <span class="u">He was dead</span>. <strike>He was dead</strike>. <em>He was dead</em>. <strong>He was dead</strong>. <span class="u">He was dead</span>. <strike>He was dead</strike>. <em>He was dead</em>. <strong>He was dead</strong>. <span class="u">He was dead</span>. <strike>He was dead</strike>. <strike><span class="u"><em><strong>He was dead</strong></em></span></strike>. <strike><span class="u"><em><strong>He was dead</strong></em></span></strike>. <strike><span class="u"><em><strong>He was dead</strong></em></span></strike>. <strike><span class="u"><em><strong>He was dead</strong></em></span></strike>.</p><p>Suddenly he was not in his cocoon. He was laying on his back in a deep muddy hole, looking up as someone throws heavy dirt and mud on him.</p><p>He raises his hands, begging them to stop. Shouting, screaming, begging: 'He was alive!'</p><p>Then why were his white hands covered in blood?</p><p>Error jerks awake. He lays in his cocoon, staring into the deep black darkness.</p><p>He had fallen asleep.</p><p>How long for?</p><p>Error's mind seemed to be overactive now, his thoughts went around and solely focused on what he fears the most.</p><p>And his mind wanders over to his 'webs'.</p><p>Another fear Error had, were spiders.</p><p>Perhaps this was his own doing- after he noticed monsters were taking advantage of his blindness, he began to think of ways to overcome this.</p><p>The thing with magic was, over time it reacts to one's SOUL thoughts and fears. For a Healer who kills within mercy then their healing ability could fair away. For a Fire monster who loves a Snow monster, their flames can lose their intent heat.</p><p>For a semi-blind monster.</p><p>Error started to 'see' through his strings, and he wanted to learn just how to use them to their full potential.</p><p>So he kidnapped one of the ??? Tale's Muffets. And demanded her to teach him.</p><p>He decided against bringing her to his domain, seeing as Blueberry began to glitch after some time. So he dusted her whole underground and learn from ??? Tale .</p><p>She was a harsh teacher, but he gritted his teeth and bear it- He was in her company for many years until he was deemed ready. As a reward, and thanks, he decided to return the Frisk SOUL so it could RESET as he started to leave.</p><p>Muffet must have been planning it for a long time; she managed to pin him on the hot ground with many threads of her webs and commands her tiny spider monsters descend upon him.<br/>Their needle-like fangs quickly began eating his bones.</p><p>With his bones gone his SOUL did not break, instead, it vanishes into nothingness.</p><p>Error RESPAWN back in the Anti-Void.</p><p>Being eaten alive by spiders was not a fun way to go. For the next couple of years, he destroyed all the ??? Tale universes. Completely wiping them out of the Multiverse, not leaving even a single copy behind.</p><p>This gave way to another fear, or perhaps it was always there but lay dormant.</p><p>Needles.</p><p>Error hated the sight of needles. And not just because the spiders eating him felt like millions of needles piercing him. There was something hidden in the depths of his SOUL.</p><p>And there it was- An image.</p><p>It was an image of his own hands, again dirty white and not his normal black, red and yellow; in his hands, he held a large tube of deep blood red liquid, attached to this was a longer thinner tube, which was connected to a sharp needle.</p><p>The large tube he placed up above him, one some kind of metal stand. Then he reaches for the long straw-like tube. He notices there are two of them... and then he brings out his own SOUL forcing it to float in front of his ribs, and he digs the needles into his SOUL.</p><p>It was one of the worst pain he had ever experienced. And he had died in some horrifying fashions over the years.</p><p>Error was frozen in place, a cold sweat coats his bones. The memory thought of being struck with a needle was scarier than being eaten alive for him.</p><p>The glitch feels his sockets close, his fears still on his mind.</p><p>Error was no longer in his nest.</p><p>He was standing on a piece of white paper, drifting on the water- a great expanse of water... It was the sea. It went off into the horizon and there was no land in sight.</p><p>Above him was an endless blue sky with hints of white clouds- the waters below were still and calm, no waves rocks his 'boat'.</p><p>Error screams. Just stood there and screams.</p><p>Error feared the sea, feared the water.</p><p>Water by itself caused him to glitch rapidly- it was not painful, just uncomfortable for him. Seawater, however, was agony. Not only did he glitch wildly, his bones always felt like they were going to melt; like the water was acid instead of water.</p><p>Another thing about the open sea was the space. There was nothing for miles around, making him feel trapped even while not captured by anything.</p><p>It was odd, since the place he lived it was nothing but open space. Yet that place did not want him dead.</p><p>Suddenly Error was in his Anti-Void and no longer screaming... but not in his cocoon.</p><p>He was standing in an empty space, void of anything- his strings or the SOULs was not in sight.</p><p>Quickly he reaches up and pass his shoulders, finding a hood that had not been there for two hundred years; quickly he brings it up and over his skull. Then he drops to his knees, holding onto the rim of the hood, mumbling things he did not understand as he rocks back and fore on his heels.</p><p>Error knew something. Something very important. He held a lot of knowledge- it left him with a strange uneasiness. The hidden pieces of him. Knowledge or the thirst of knowledge was what lead this to this point today.</p><p>Suddenly Error realized he was dead.</p><p>That was what he wanted- death. So why did he both feared and loved it?</p><p>Love it?</p><p>Death!</p><p>There was something about death.</p><p>Error slowly lifts himself. Trying to remember now. This was an apprehension he did not understand; he had died many times and many times his SOUL just ended up in his Save Screen Anti-Void- his code restored, all ones and zeros back in place. Though he did have new scars from whatever killed him.</p><p>And why did Error think he was dead?</p><p>A living dead...</p><p>Suddenly he was no longer in his Anti-Void- he was in the Save Screen- he was in an area that was dark all around apart from a few patches of light shone through.</p><p>In one of these light patches, was a tall and wide full-length mirror. It had a gold and silver frame with ones and zeros crafted into it.</p><p>Error walks towards the mirror.</p><p>It seemed to be getting further away.</p><p>Tutting he walks faster.</p><p>Error was a very vain monster; there was not another skeleton like him in the multiverse that had his cute appearance. He was one of a kind and proud of this.</p><p>Then he pauses.</p><p>Odd angst slips into his SOUL.</p><p>Error frowns.</p><p>He never had a concern when it came to mirrors before, always willing to check himself out. But now- now he did not want to see his reflection, he did not want to know what he looked like. Nor did he want to look down.</p><p>He could feel it.</p><p>The glitches were slightly different. There was an odd burning sensation all over like he was coming apart and be forced back together. It burned but he was not on fire. The place on his right orbit and across his ribs, hurt the most. It also felt like something was dripping...</p><p>Error made the mistake of looking down.</p><p>And he saw red on white.</p><p>Bringing a hand up, he places it on his ribs and then pulls it away.</p><p>He was bleeding. He was melting. He was dying.</p><p>Then he was being watched.</p><p>Error looks up; he was in a different place.</p><p>The Last Corridor.</p><p>Gold and red tiles, sunlight pouring through the large glass windows with deep shadows on the other side of the pillars.</p><p>He had seen this place many times from watching different universes. However, he could never ever stood in place of the Sanses.</p><p>He took a couple of steps forwards, dripping a trail of blood behind- he reaches for something that was not there.</p><p>Then he fell to his knees, the blood was pouring from him, causing a puddle to form under him. And he starts to melt into the puddle, white liquid bones fuse with deep red.</p><p>For some reason, Error lifts his skull to gaze down the corridor. He felt a presence lurking behind him. It was walking away. Then there was another presence different from the first- he felt it staring at him.</p><p>There was some creature in the deep shadows, peering at him from the Void.</p><p>And he was terrified.</p><p>And he was back in that weird space. The Save Screen.</p><p>He could hear a whisper. A child was standing next to him. A human child. Error acknowledge them, would not dare to look.</p><p>The child was revealing to him myths the adult humans told their offspring; spoke about the bogeyman that lived in the darkness, under the bed or in their wardrobe.</p><p>Error gazes in front of him; a black silhouette in the black Void. Surely this was Bogeyman who was smiling at him.</p><p>Error knew he should be petrified by the offered hand the Bogeyman held out to him. Yet he was not. Since there was now was someone else by his side.</p><p>The child and Bogeyman were gone.</p><p>They stood by his right side.</p><p>Turning slightly Error only sees a black mist shaped in a familiar form.</p><p>The black figure reaching for him and Error allows the touch. A deep dark voice comes from the blankness and he feels himself smile gently.</p><p>Error understands clearly, that he loved this someone. It was strange since they felt like death warmed up.</p><p>Someone else was next to Error, looking to his left he blinks- it was Ink. Ink was with him, reaching for him with a loving smile on his jaws.</p><p>Someone else was there. Looking in front, there was Nightmare.</p><p>Error feels curious, was it his old friend who done these nightmares; however he knew this was not the case- his Anti-Void would take care of this, making a barrier that Nightmare could not enter his dreams.</p><p>Then Error sees Nightmare reaches for him.</p><p>And Error knew one very important thing at this moment.</p><p>He was in love.</p><p>Error loved the one black one.</p><p>Error loved Ink.</p><p>And Error loved Nightmare.</p><p>And suddenly he was frightened.</p><p>The thought falling in love filled him with horror.</p><p>Alarmed he looks to the one in the black mist- he was already gone. A sob escapes his jaws.</p><p>... now only Ink and Nightmare remains reaching for him- Error jerks away.</p><p>No.</p><p>No, he was not going to love anymore.</p><p>It would only cause more pain.</p><p>Ink had moved closer, holding onto Error's left side.</p><p>There was no longer anything below them. They were floating on nothing. A quick glance showed Error that they were in Outer Tale. They move slowly away from the rock that held these universes monsters. And he did not care. Error did not fear space like this since his beloved stars filled it up.</p><p>Nightmare had moved in front of him. Pulling him near and wrapping in a tight embrace, along with Ink. Error closes his sockets.</p><p>Error was happy.</p><p>Happy with Ink and happy with Nightmare.</p><p>And fear washes over him and he shakes himself out of Nightmare's grasp.</p><p>The Nightmare vanishes into space- only Ink remains.</p><p>Two things Error feared. Happiness. And slime. Nightmare's touch remains Error of his melting bones.</p><p>And happiness.</p><p>This was one of Error's biggest fears.</p><p>Because each and every time he loved someone, felt happy with someone, that someone was removed from him and all he could do was stare from a distance.</p><p>Happiness was an unreachable dream.</p><p>Turning to face Ink full, he sees a very familiar expression of the artist's features- he was going to vomit. Another thing that Error feared and hated.</p><p>The glitch tries to step back but found he could not, and Ink vomits all over him.</p><p>Error pushes Ink away with a growl- the artist vanishes much as Nightmare did.</p><p>Good.</p><p>Error did not need love. Did not need happiness.</p><p>Error did not need anyone.</p><p>He was born alone and he would die alone. Loneliness was his only friend.</p><p>Error blinks and he was no longer in space.</p><p>Error stood in a deep dark forest. The tall bare tree towered him.</p><p>Again his fears came to life.</p><p>Error fears forests.</p><p>Forests took something important to him- or it was the place he lost someone here.</p><p>The ground was covered in snow, a fog was beginning to rise.</p><p>Error began to run.</p><p>Why was he running? He should not be running.</p><p>Another fear came to haunt him. The bare trees caught on fire.</p><p>Error had burnt alive once. And since he did not dust like a normal monster, he felt that dreaded melting feeling all over. He remembered that it was the time he fell into lava during a fight with Ink.</p><p>Like normal, Error had not let his unpleasant emotion affect the fight, not wanting anyone to learn a weakness and continued to fight.</p><p>Error stops his train of thought. He was still running in a burning forest with someone chasing him...</p><p>Someone was chasing him?</p><p>Error halts in his tracks and turns. And screams as a laughing clown starts coming at him.</p><p>The glitch darts off at full speed.</p><p>This was one of Error's newest fear. Clowns.</p><p>Error came to a new original universe. Under Circus Tale. Which had monsters live under the rule of humans, they travelled together in this circus force to entertain the humans that come.</p><p>This was where he met clowns. And he did not understand why he was scared of them. The one he met had a bright red nose and rosy cheeks, with a kind smile of his lips. The clown was also the Sans of the universe.</p><p>After that, he hated these things known as clowns.</p><p>So in his fright, he killed off the universe... the problem was, it was the original one and it had no copies.</p><p>The ERROR hoped Ink never found out. The last time Error destroyed a new universe that was an original with zero copies, it had not been pretty.</p><p>Thankfully, Fresh of all monsters had come in to save him from the artist's wrath.</p><p>At the thought of Fresh coming to his rescue, the virus came from the fiery trees and 'clothe lines' the clown down to the ground, saving him again.</p><p>That made Error stop and stare. Then he doubles over and laughs.</p><p>Then Fresh began to talk. And Error backs away from the self-proclaimed 'brother'.</p><p>Error blinks. He was in his Anti-Void again, and again none of his belongings was here.</p><p>So he began to wander about, searching. What he was looking for, he did not know.</p><p>As he walks another fear began to worm inside him- he was aware that he was sleeping, that he was dreaming- how long?</p><p>Error hates and fears the concept of time.</p><p>And he had no idea the amount of time he would be spending asleep. The last time he slept, it did not matter, since he just destroyed and returned to his Anti-Void, without interacting with anyone. Now he knew others, and time could change everything he knew.</p><p>Error did not want to be forgotten. Because being forgotten meant as the same as death to him, it was only when someone forgets did he truly die.</p><p>Error hurries along, walking through the endless white. Why was it that even in his dreams he could not find peace?</p><p>Once again he was not alone.</p><p>A skeleton mannequin was sitting on the floor of the Anti-Void, staring with SOULless sockets. It had no clothes on, showing off white bones with strange marking all around.</p><p>This scared Error.</p><p>It was bizarre since he had no worries with his small dolls. But the thing that was life-size, that almost seemed sentient, he feared. It looked like it was ready to come to life at any moment.</p><p>Then it did.</p><p>The skeleton mannequin's skull tilts, it turns his black empty sockets towards him- it seemed to be staring right into his own.</p><p>Error wanted to run. But his feet were struck; glancing down he sees that he was trapped by his own strings. Error falls backwards, landing hard on his rear.</p><p>Crying out loudly, he struggles as the skeleton mannequin began slowly moving, it's movements were jerky, like inviable strings were moving it.</p><p>It crawls on its hands and knees towards him, reaching out for him.</p><p>Then it took Error's right hand and held onto it with both of its hands. Staring at the blank, red and yellow hand.</p><p><br/>Error tries to wiggle out of his strings, only now he and the mannequin was tangled together with his strings. The blue glow they held seemed to be mocking him.</p><p>The glitch remembers he went to sleep naked and suddenly in his dream, he was- the mannequin lets go and flops onto his chest so that they were sternum to sternum, with it laying between Error's legs.</p><p>Error groans loudly, he could not crash in his dreams. That would be a kindness to him at the moment. So he had to let the feeling of this oddly warm mannequin cuddle up against him.</p><p>And did it just say his name?</p><p>Error blinks.</p><p>No. That can not be right. Mannequin should not be able to talk... but then again, they should not be moving too.</p><p>Suddenly there was a flash of light and the mannequin glances up at him. This time in his left sockets, he had a yellow star.</p><p>And the mannequin smiles brightly at him.</p><p>Error wiggles against the strings, causing the mannequin to laugh loudly. That laugh.</p><p>It belonged to Ink.</p><p>The two images of the mannequin and the artist overlayed each other and then it was just Ink.</p><p>And now they both were fully dressed and there were no strings wrapping around them.</p><p>Error hears his name being called.</p><p>Someone was shaking him.</p><p>Error blinks. It was not dark, someone had ripped off the top of his funnel and was staring down at him.</p><p>It was Ink.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Error growls loudly, causing the artist to laugh.</p><p>Ink was talking to him- he was still half asleep, so he could not understand his words.</p><p>Closing his sockets he lets himself go back to sleep.</p><p>Suddenly there was someone pushing him against his strings- then a strange warmth was in front of his cold bones.</p><p>Blinking he sees Ink right in his face- the colouring skeleton had taken off his own clothes and slip in with him.</p><p>Remembering the last part of his dream Error began to glitch as a silly thought entered his mind: '*some dreams do come true.'</p><p>The ERROR began shouting at the artist, who laugh, not caring he was disturbing Error's much-needed sleep.</p><p>Then he realizes he was fully refreshed. Still, Ink was now cuddling up against his sternum... maybe five more minutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="vmod">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Somniphobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All was quiet in the Anti-Void.</p><p>The Voices remained mute as the ERROR went about his task, high in the 'sky' of the vast white.</p><p>Below him there was what looked like a blanket of blue from this 'height'- This was his sea strings that held trillions of SOULs from the trillions of universes he deleted.</p><p>The destroyer of worlds continued on, sending out billions of strings in every direction- and in the centre of it all this blue stringed chaos, he creates a large funnel. If an intruder came in, the outer parts of his web would catch them.</p><p>It was a secure place to dwell in.</p><p>Because Error needed to sleep.</p><p>The ERROR normally only slept once in a millennium.</p><p>A sense of dread filled the ERROR's SOUL- he gently touches his sternum.</p><p>The glitch was scared of sleeping...</p><p>Completely his work the skeleton blinks.</p><p>Normally whenever he slept, he had a dull fear within his heart. He never understood it, he did not want to sleep.</p><p>Of course, things were different now- this it would be the first time he slept since his presence was known to the multiverse. The broken and error-filled universes would be born. And there were enemies who knew how to get into his space; so he was in danger of an attack.</p><p>He did rewrite the codes around him to block any who tried to enter. Made this protective web. And hinted to everyone that he was in Outer Tale for a business trip.</p><p>The skeleton continues to blinks, still trying to fright, sleep finally willing the battle he slips into the funnel and closes it up, making him fall into darkness, no white of the Anti-Void could be seen.</p><p>After a moment he began to shake and rattle, his glitches became painful as his fear overtook his bones. Bones ached, sockets refused to stay open and a dull throb began in his SOUL almost painfully; his SOUL demands the sleep.</p><p>Settling down he felt the strings around his bones; he had taken off all his clothes beforehand, wanting to sleep in the nude.</p><p><br/>All was quiet in the Anti-Void.</p><p>The ERROR closes his orbits for the final time.</p><p>Never seeing the black tar-like ooze covering his tight-knit strings.</p><p>Sleep overpowered him, so did his nightmare.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nyctophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was pitch black.</p><p>Error opens his jaws to cry out, but no sound came.</p><p>He felt through in the darkness, arms up in front of himself, walking forwards- he only touched the air, the darkness. His arms and hands he could not even see, to the point where he wondered if he had a body, to begin with.</p><p>The had darkness overtook, the unknown was surrounding him.</p><p>Error fell to his knees, bent over and held his skull into his hands.</p><p>Trying to remember who he was, what he was doing here, why it was important to feel the darkness.</p><p>The glitch calls for help.</p><p>...but no one came...</p><p>the darkness continues to embrace him, holding his tight without touching him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Claustrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was he awake?</p><p>Error did not know.</p><p>It was still dark but he could just about make out his hands now- he realizes that he was standing upright... was he not just on his knees?</p><p>The skeleton takes a step forward, or tries to, his toes hit against something. He moves slightly, his arms brush against something. Error touches in front of him. There was something there. It felt like a stone wall. He frowns deeply, trying to remember the last place he had been.</p><p>Then he recalls, he had been in his funnel made from his own strings- which was nither hot or cold, yet hums with his power. So where was he?</p><p>Trying to move sidewards, he felt that both sides had the same cold walls. Then backwards...</p><p>Error was trapped.</p><p>Reaching up he touches the coldness.</p><p>Now that he knew it was there, he could feel it against the crown of his skull.</p><p>The ERROR brings his arms back down, only for his elbows to hit on something. Whatever was in front of him had moved closer. Error tries to wiggle his arms back down but then decides to leave them.</p><p>The thing around he had gotten closer, tighter.</p><p>Error began to rattle in fear- he did not want to be here- the walls closing in on him.</p><p>Soon everything was pushing down on him and he screams out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taphophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error blinks- he could see the dark grey storm clouds above.</p><p>He was now laying flat on his back, against a comfortable silk bed... or something.</p><p>Raindrops fell from the sky, against the glass- the glass box he was inside.</p><p>Turning to his skull to the left and right, he sees through the glass that there were rows and rows of grey stones among the grass field. A grave yard.</p><p>[-grave yard? yeah. did you know?-]</p><p>Someone told him.</p><p>[-that when humans die-]</p><p>He glances around, touching all around the glass... the glass coffin.</p><p>[-they are placed into these boxes called coffins-]</p><p>The whole scene began to move; all round he the ground came up to meet up and suddenly he was looking up at the sky through dark grey mud that someone had dug up.</p><p>[-they get placed into a hole in the ground-]</p><p>Something hit against the glass making him jump slightly. Error stares, a pile of dirt had been tossed down on top of the glass coffin. Watches as it slowly falls down the glass sides.</p><p>{-and dirt is covered over them-]</p><p>Another piece of dirt smacks against the glass. Fear rose in his SOUL, he hits against the glass with his fist, over and over- no matter how hard he slammed his fist, it just would not break.</p><p>[-humans become skeletons over time-]</p><p>Error began to shout, trying to tell the ones he burying him that he was alive. And he was alive! He was not dead! He was here! He existed!</p><p>Slowly, so so slowly, the hole around he started to fill. Until only small rays of gloomy light came through. He could still hear the noise of dirt being thrown down, only not against glass anymore, it was dirt hitting the dirt.</p><p>[-are you dead Sans?-]</p><p>NO!</p><p>[-then why are you bleeding?-]</p><p>Error blinks at the question, he moves his hands away from the glass he had been hitting all this time and glances at his palms. They were covered in blood.</p><p>Only the static of his SOUL could be heard in the confined space of his coffin.</p><p>Then his rattles when he fully realizes that he had been buried alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arachnophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Laughter woke him up.</p><p>Error crawls out of his funnel, he stares at his large web he made to protect while he slept.</p><p>His blue strings glowed against the backdrop of the blackness around him.</p><p>The Anti-Void was not black.</p><p>Error growls at the Void... was this the Void? It was black but it did not hold the same nothingness of it- his strings would have been eaten up by the blackness quickly, not glowed.</p><p>Carefully he wonders further out of his funnel, walking across his sticky strings... 'sticky'?</p><p>As he lifts his foot, he felt the tug and rip.</p><p>[Haha! You're just like a spider then!]</p><p>Error spins around at the voice that echoed through the blackness.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Error thought he knew that voice. But for the life of him, he could not remember just who it was.</p><p>[<strong>is that really who you should be thinking of error?</strong>]</p><p>Another voice, completely different from the first.</p><p>Suddenly there was a strange noise; glancing around he could not see where it was coming from. It was a mix of sounded like someone had taken a newspaper and was crunching it in their hands, and someone stepping on dry leaves and a soft clicking.</p><p>Then Error glances up- he blinks here he notices his strings getting eaten by moving darkness.</p><p>Moving at a fast rate.</p><p>Turning to his side he sees it suddenly at a distance there too. The below... there they were.</p><p>Error was trapped on all sides.</p><p>[Haha! You're just like a spider then!]</p><p>That voice says again.</p><p>Then he realizes.</p><p>They were all spiders.</p><p>And they were all coming right for him.</p><p>As soon as he noticed this fact, the spiders sped up.</p><p>He could only watch in horror as his blue got less and less. The spiders came nearer.</p><p>And soon they were surrounding him.</p><p>One held from above and lands on his skull- he quickly knocks it off. One came from behind, he quickly pats his shoulder. One came from below and he wiggles his foot. This happened over and over, the numbers increased until he could not even get them off of him.</p><p>Then the biting began. Tiny little bites all over his bones.</p><p>Error screams at the pain it was causing. The covered his whole body until only one frightens socket remained; the eyelights within kept looking in left, right, up and down- trying to see a way out of this. He held his spider covered hand up as he sank down into the sea of moving blackness.</p><p>The last thing he hears over the sound of his bones being eaten was laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trypanophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error sat in the lobby of the True Lab.</p><p>Afraid of what was to come.</p><p>With a deep sigh, he stood and marched down the corridor- every time he passed the light above would flicker out, leaving a pool of black and the walls would bleed.</p><p>Ghosty figure spoke to him. Error knew that or thought he knew them. There was no way of telling.</p><p>Soon he was in a giant lab- beckers and vails littered the desktop, along with piles of report files.</p><p>In the centre of this messy lab were two big tubes of red liquid on a long table; two long tubes were attached to this and at their ends, shape needles.</p><p>"*no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no." Error cries out in horror, but he felt himself move against his will, towards those needles, like he was merely watching a universe through his sockets- but he was aware of every.</p><p>The beeping of machines. A gentle wind blowing through the cooling fans. His own footsteps upon the tiled flooring. The sweat pouring off of his skull. The smell of chemical filling the air. The taste of copper in his mouth.</p><p>Error reaches for the needles.</p><p>Summons his SOUL.</p><p>And stares in wonder. It was not broken. It was a dull grey and seemingly ready to dust, but not yet broken.</p><p>The needles appear in his line of sight, hovering over his SOUL. The needle seemed to shine.</p><p>Then with all his strength, stabbed his own SOUL with the needle.</p><p>It was the worst pain he had ever experienced.</p><p>Dropping to his knees he made a strange moaning gasping noise. How long he sat there he did know, but he rose up and grabs one of the tubes. Then forces the red liquid down the tubes.</p><p>And went into his SOUL.</p><p>Error screams and scream, until he could scream no one and only air escape his throat until it became raw.</p><p>His SOUL went pure red.</p><p>He threw the hateful needle on the floor and let himself faint dead away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aquaphobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<em>Water, water, everywhere and not a drop of drink. Where am I?</em>]</p><p>Error glances up at those words.</p><p>He was standing on a small mount coming out of the water. Water was everywhere. Nothing but water.</p><p>It was not that he feared water, it was just painful. Water touching his bones made him ache and glitch badly. Seawater touching his bones was more painful.</p><p>So the ERROR turned away from large bodies of water.</p><p>Now he seemed to be stuck in the middle of a vast sea. However, there were no waves, the waters were completely calm.</p><p>Just as he thought this a giant wave suddenly appears and drags him down under the water. The glitching starts coursing throughout his whole body painfully.</p><p>From the depths, he could hear muffled talking.</p><p>Error wiggles against the unseen forces that kept pulling him down deeper.</p><p>[<em>Water, water, everywhere and not a drop of drink. Where am I?</em>]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pyrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was falling.</p><p>Down and down into the black nothingness.</p><p>And then everything lit up and the world became overly hot.</p><p>Blinking at the sudden light, he sees that he was falling into a sea of fire.</p><p>The heat was raising and soon he was sweating.</p><p>The flames licked his bones as he fell overhead, then he falls right into the inferno.</p><p>Error lands hard against the ground- which was set ablaze. The glitch could not move from where he was, he was laying front down; he glances at his hands before him, the intent heat melted his bones, making them drip off of him and then changed into water vapour and then quickly into steam.</p><p>The fire melts his whole body, somehow he witnesses the whole thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Agoraphobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ERROR blinks.</p><p>He was standing in a white void of emptiness.</p><p>A grey figure appears in front of him. Walks past him, Error had to move out of their way.</p><p>Another figure blinks into life, again walks towards him and pass him.</p><p>Two more fades into existence, both chatting with each other. As they pass by Error jumps to the side and stares at where they vanish to, and where they vanished from two more appear.</p><p>Error growls as he was growl yet again to move; stepping to one side for the new pair, he felt movement behind, turning quickly he sees a third coming towards him. Watching this was he did not notice another one walking and they brushed against his arm.</p><p>Error snarls at them- they disappeared into then air.</p><p>Then four grey beings appear. All from different directions, all chatting to no one.</p><p>Error kept looking all around, wondering which one would reach him first.</p><p>The glitch jumps out the way of one, only for another to bump into his back. For some reason, he could not even crash against the uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>These vanish after getting so far. Then more took their places. The numbers that raised again.</p><p>This kept happening over and over until there was nothing but a large crowd of grey beings walking around him. All talking at once as they went by. All bumping, knocking or brushing against up him.</p><p>Error fell to the ground, holding his hands over his 'ears' screaming to block out the sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kenophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Void.</p><p>It scared him.</p><p>It frightens him.</p><p>And he was staring straight into it.</p><p>And the Void stared back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epistemophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error had a vast amount of knowledge- this knowledge scared him senseless.</p><p>He knew and understood many things- it drove him insane.</p><p>He did not want to know, did not want to understand. Let him sink into the mud of despair but let him do so without knowing the reason why.</p><p>It was his own knowledge that had gotten him to this point. And his own desire to further his knowledge that leads him to the path of destruction.</p><p>Let others know it, but not him.</p><p>Let the unending sleep wash it away. Let the persistent scream eat it. Let it fade.</p><p>Just stopped him from learning. Stop him from memorising important details.</p><p>Even if he had to stay in a child-like state for all of the time, give him no intelligence.</p><p>Of course, he knew it was happening. Time was a healer. And the most he interacted with the outside world, the more he began to grow. And with growth came comprehension.</p><p>ERROR groans.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what was happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Necrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glitch had died more times than he could remember, always he would respawn back into his Anti-Void. The best part, if he was killed by someone, they never got any EXP from him.</p><p>So why did death scare him?</p><p>OR rather. The grim reaper.</p><p>Reaper Sans.</p><p>Blinks. He was standing in a nameless place. Everything was dark apart from the one patch of light he was in.</p><p>The black-robed skeleton he had seen at a distance was sitting between the edge of the light and dark. Sockets closed, a lazy grin playing on his jaws.</p><p>Oddly enough, a strange sense of serenity washes over his SOUL.</p><p>Had he always feared death?</p><p>No.</p><p>There was a longing for it, or least, one point in his existence he wanted death.</p><p>Now he feared death more than anyone.</p><p>'*<em>i just did not want him to know</em>.' Error's own glitch voice came into his mind.</p><p>Error frowns at his thoughts.</p><p>"*who?" Error questions himself aloud, he did not think he could get an answer.</p><p>'*<em>death</em>.'</p><p>So it was not the kind of fear of death that everyone else had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tocophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was in that place again; the place where the unending dark was and that single patch of light shone down from above.</p><p>He felt he knew this place. Much like he knew his Anti-Void.</p><p>The glitch glances around.</p><p>His body felt sort of heavy.</p><p>Looking down he notices that through the rips in his clothes he sees that his ribs were joined together. Quickly he removes his long white jacket and white jumper- his melted bones looked a little different.</p><p>Through the gaps of his ribs was a solid mass. This mass went down to his pelvis, filling his whole space there.</p><p>Fear grips his SOUL.</p><p> </p><p>Error was brewing.</p><p> </p><p>Error was brewing and he scared him senseless. With white hands, he touches the white mass. The white mass looked much whiter than his bones, making them almost look like a pale grey.</p><p>No. He did not want this. The young that brewed within him should not exist.</p><p>Looking around at this place. Was this really where any offspring should be raised. And what of his faulty code? Did he really want to pass that on? What if his young did not survive?</p><p>Panic began filling him. He starts grabbing the cocoon trying to destroy it, because only by destroying it could he save it.</p><p>A strange power washing over him. A dark power, stopping his actions and his thoughts. His nightmares seem to stop.</p><p>Error blinks.</p><p>He was in his Anti-Void. Gazing down at his hand, he sees yellow, red and black. Looking down at his red ribs, he sees pure black between them, seemingly wiggling or moving.</p><p>Error smiles.</p><p>"*don't worry little one. you are loved." Error told his little souling he was brewing, only a hint of fear remained, but it was okay, he could survive this. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees a moving blackness there and he grins.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Eisoptrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blinking Error was standing in his Anti-Void. Alone.</p><p>Looking down he sees nothing... he did not know what he thought he would see- his blue scarf got in the way, his red jumper and long black jacket. Beyond that his black and blue heavily stitched trousers, along with his red sandals.</p><p>Frowning deeply he glances around him... there was nothing. Even looking upwards, none of his strings was up there.</p><p>Only white greeted him no matter what way he turns.</p><p>Then he noticed something off into the distance.</p><p>Running towards he sees it was a mirror. And grins boldly.</p><p>Error was very vain, to the point of narcissistic.</p><p>So seeing a mirror brought him great <strike>joy</strike> fear.</p><p>Blinking he halts.</p><p>He felt his SOUL pulsing in an unknown fear.</p><p>A dripping noise was heard.</p><p>Suddenly he did not want to see his reflection anymore.</p><p>Spinning around, he finds another mirror. He turns away from it- not wanting to see who was looking back.</p><p>From the glass, blood pours out.</p><p>Error could just about make out his own form.</p><p>A sound like the breaking of a SOUL came from it.</p><p>It was not the tall, dark and handsome skeleton that he normally saw looking at him.</p><p>The image within kept glitching between to different skeletons.</p><p>One black and blue, the other white and red.</p><p>The thing was, he recognized the white one as himself too.</p><p>The mirrors had trapped him, forming a circle.</p><p>The dripping, the pouring of blood, the cracking all came from the mirror, making it all louder; the mirror glitches came at different speeds, making a static noise when it happened.</p><p>The glitch wanted to close his orbits, but found that he could not- so he was forced to stare at his greatest failure:</p><p><strike>Himself</strike>.</p><p>All having different expressions.</p><p>The white and red skeleton stares at him with a sorrowful expression. One looked insane. Another looked happy as he smiles brightly, even though he was clearly in pain. One had no expression and was gazing out with no emotion.</p><p>All were him. All reflected him.</p><p>Error did not want these mirrors here! He did not want to see him!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Scopophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error lay one his favourite beanie bag, staring up at the 'sky', where an unnumberable amount of strings and with the captured SOULs hung down.</p><p>Suddenly he jumps up and out of his beanie bag, he glances around at the endless white.</p><p>Error frowns when he sees no one.</p><p>However, he felt like he was being stared at.</p><p>The glitch gazes all around, even upwards... the strings looked a little lower than before.</p><p>Someone was watching him.</p><p>Error began to sweat. He did not like the attention he was getting.</p><p>The feeling of being watch and stared at doubled.</p><p>Error blinks when he sees his strings moving without him doing so. Suddenly he knew where the empty stares were coming from.</p><p>The SOULs!</p><p>Error felt the weight of their stares- their pleads- their judgement- their DETERMINATION- and he started to shake and rattle under them. Fear runs down his spine like he was going to have a bad time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Philophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error felt himself drifting through a lake of black tar, it was icy cold against his bones. And he loved it. He glances to his side and grins at his lover.</p><p>The glitch blinks and he was sitting in a strange house which looked a larger version of the skeleton's brothers. It was completely covered with paintings.</p><p>Error felt his SOUL pulse faster, he grins boldly as Ink cuddles against him on the sofa they sat on.</p><p>The glitch was falling in love.</p><p>Suddenly the whole world seemed to freeze.</p><p>No. This was the one thing he did not need.</p><p>LOVE was the only thing he needed, not love.</p><p>It scared him beyond compare.</p><p>Error pushes the Ink away from him with all his strength, sending it crashing to the ground. It vanishes in a blob of black ooze.</p><p>Error was walking forward, the snow crunches under their feet; turning to see the one next to him, holding his hand, he smiles. Blueberry smiles back making his blush. Growling darkly Error summons a bone and sent it flying into the blue dressed skeleton's sternum. It fell into mucky blackness.</p><p>Slowly he turns and sees Outer sitting on the edge of his small world, together they sat merely watching the stars above- without thinking Error rushes at him and leaps up, he brought his leg around and kicks off his skull from his body. This too became nothing but black thick liquid.</p><p>Walking away from the tar-like black ooze.</p><p>Error was in another house, this was a skeleton brothers' home. He was grinning boldly and opening a portal. Glancing behind he blinks in surprise when he hears the one behind him calling. Lust stood there, the purple dressed smiles kindly at him and held out a hand for him to take.</p><p>Error summons his blaster and did not even hesitate in firing. Again a puddle of black ooze was left in its place.</p><p>Suddenly Death was standing there, prepares the nearer he had even been to him since- Error sends strings to him, grabbing its SOUL and breaking into more black ooze.</p><p>Error remembers each of them.</p><p>Falling in love with Death had been like a dream.</p><p>He watched the deadly skeleton from a distance, never daring to reach out to him.</p><p>It ended when Reaper floats above him one day, unnoticed, then plainly told him to get lost and never appear in front of him, or even look towards his universe.</p><p>Error crushed all feelings for him that day.</p><p>Lust he had met at a gathering of Sanses.</p><p>Both of them had been shunned by the others.</p><p>Somehow the two got to talking. And Lust asked for him to come to his universe one day. Which he did. And he kept returning. What made him he did not know. But somewhere during the visits Lust put on more clothes, even when he was overly hot, stopped trying to give him a friendly hug, stopped flirting with him and spoke softly towards him.</p><p>Error had been falling in love with the Lust glitch. He did not realize until he found himself leaning against him when watching a movie during one of their nights.</p><p>He had been so scared.</p><p>And destroyed the universe the next day in his confused state.</p><p>The last time he saw that Lust, was him staring at him with angry tears pouring down his cheeks.</p><p>That world had a force True RESET by Error's hand. He left it and never went back.</p><p>Outer he meets one day while knitting. The star-themed skeletoned asked to join him. And sat down alongside him silently. After some time Outer began talking, Error never answered back... at first.</p><p>A strange friendship bloomed between them. And Error did not know when the time he started falling was.</p><p>Error just stopped going to that Outer Tale and never returned even to this day.</p><p>Blueberry had demanded them to be best friends. They were already 'friends' so Error had shrugged uncaringly and begun his many outings with the happy skeletons.</p><p>When Error noticed he was falling in love. He had been fearful. However, it was Blueberry, so he planned to keep pretending to be his friends. Until Blueberry confessed his own feelings, claiming to love Error.</p><p>Error had laugh out loud.</p><p>The ERROR then proceeded to cruelly give him a long list why that no one would fall in love with someone like him. Error went away leaving the broken heart Blueberry behind.</p><p>Error realized his mistake, he returns to Blueberry and asks for forgiveness. Over to discover that a True RESET had happened... at Blueberry's requests.</p><p>So Error choice to forget as well.</p><p> </p><p>Ink...</p><p> </p><p>It was not just falling in love. Error had completely fallen in love with the artist. They had spent a couple of hundred years together as mates. It had happened so slowly, Ink had wormed his way right into his heart and SOUL without him noticing until it was too late.</p><p>And Ink crushed his hope and dreams of a future.</p><p>Ink had revealed that it all had not been real. Everything the artist had done was carefully planned.</p><p>Error had a major crash perhaps the most agonizing one he had ever suffered; when he came to, forgot about the artist. It was only many years later did he recall those events. And Error chose to push it to the dark corners of his mind, never hinting at the fact he remembers.</p><p><br/>And lately...</p><p> </p><p>Error feared falling in love, it was his worst nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chronophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error hated the concept of time. And he was distressed over what it could do.</p><p>Time crumbles the SOUL.</p><p>Makes memories perish.</p><p>Corroded the mind.</p><p>Taints the purest of hearts.</p><p>It was one of the most frighting things to come into existence.</p><p>And it was making his SOUL quake in terror just thinking on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Athazagoraphobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error raises a hand to them.</p><p>A Sans. A Papyrus. A Toriel. A Alphys. A Undyne. A Asgore. A Grillby.</p><p>And many many more monsters that were from the common universes.</p><p>They were moving forward. Without him.</p><p>Error collapses to his knees, covering his hands over his orbits. He could feel them forgetting him, the mere thought of him vanishing.</p><p>And he did not want to disappear from their hearts, did not want to leave their souls. There was no way he could make them remember.</p><p>No!</p><p>Error did not want to be left alone.</p><p>To be ignored by them.</p><p>He had to find them!</p><p>Make sure that everyone in the multiverse knew his name!</p><p>He wanted to be with them!</p><p>Make sure that he would be remembered until the end of time!</p><p>Where are they!?</p><p>So that all feared him!</p><p>He was so lost...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Automysophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error walks around the shopping centre, searching for someone. There were so many monsters here and he did not like it.</p><p>All the shops were clothes stores, with every one of them having skeleton mannequins in the window display.</p><p>The glitch finds himself in the middle of the place, there was a large water fountain with seats all around it and an ugly tall centrepiece. Sitting down he glances upwards, this place that three levels of shops.</p><p>For a while he waits there, watching the monsters go pass him; they were all skeletons he realizes.</p><p>Getting angry he stood and walks over to the nearest shop and stares at the mannequin... did it just move. It was just a slight twitch.</p><p>Another one moved!</p><p>Error watches as the skeleton mannequins with blank expressions all turn to him.</p><p>He stumbles backwards, away from the glass, hitting right into another skeleton. He blinks at the skeleton and was shocked to see it was a mannequin too. He darts away from it, rushing by the others... they were all mannequins! Everyone around him was walking mannequins!</p><p>Error managed to get back to the water fountain and jumps into the knee-deep water, uncaring of his fears or pains. Grabbing hold of the centrepiece, he climbs up onto the strange abstract art.</p><p>Up here he sees all the mannequins coming towards him, the ones in the shops breaking the glass on each level and falling over the safety barriers, causing sickening cracks sounds to echo; the ones who survived the fall managed to pick themselves up or crawl towards him.</p><p>The mannequins did not care about the water, walking right in.</p><p>Suddenly the skeleton mannequins all had black stains on their right cheeks.</p><p>They all resembled Ink.</p><p>And they were all reaching for him with an emotionless expression on their features.</p><p>Error screams.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Erratophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was screaming.</p><p> </p><p>His glitching screams went from high to low, filled with lags and static.</p><p>With a growl, he forces himself to stop.</p><p>Blinking he felt around in the darkness. And felt his own strings in front of himself. Slowly he did small spins- he was in his funnel.</p><p>'*why is it cold?' Error thinks waking up more; he realizes he was in some kind of mud like liquid.</p><p>Rolling his eyelights, he opens the top of his funnel, seeing the familiar strings of his web above; he drags himself up of the black sludge and onto his main web.</p><p>Error glances around to find his lover.</p><p>He could not see him, so he felt out on his strings to 'see' through them.</p><p>'*there he is.' Error thinks getting himself to his feet, 'right behind me.'</p><p>Error turns all the way around.</p><p>Sure enough, Nightmare was there.</p><p>Error studies his smiling mate.</p><p>"*i thought i told ya to stay away while i slept." Error snaps at the oozy skeleton, "ya gave me a nightmare before i left remember?"</p><p>"*i thought it would have more of an impact if i came." Nightmare explains to the grumpy skeleton who was currently making a nest with his strings, "how are you feeling?"</p><p>"*like i just witness all of my greatest fears." Error says with a sigh, he touches the mass growing in front of him with a frown, "i thought i would sleep until the end."</p><p>"*it is the end." Nightmare confirms pointing towards Error's right side, the dark skeleton hurries over to his mate, while Error pulls out his glasses from his subspace and turns slightly to see a crack forming over the pitch black mass.</p><p>The cracks appeared everywhere, soon they shatter leaving behind black dust that fell through the strings. Floating between Error's ribs and pelvis was a skeleton known as a shin at this point of its life.</p><p>Error reaches for the shin and pulls it out, placing it over his sternum to fed.</p><p>"*thought of a name yet?" Error asks dully, looking towards his mate. Nightmare was just watching the little black skeleton in wonder, "do. not. ignore. me."</p><p>Frowning Nightmare glares at Error, who returns it without fear.</p><p>"*ya had two years while i was sleeping. to think of a name." Error growls darkly at his mate, "i did not endure those nightmares just for ya not to have one."</p><p>Nightmare growls just as darkly then look down at the shin. It was about the size of a three-year-old human. And would remain this way for another eight years. In a matter of days, it would be able to walk and follow behind Error.</p><p>Nightmare did not think he could make something like this.</p><p>When Error had come to him and told him he wanted to sleep during the time he was brewing, Nightmare loved the idea. Since it was when a monster was sleeping he had the most control. And to ensure it would be a true nightmare, Nightmare requested Error to face his worst nightmares.</p><p>Both Error and Nightmare wanted their shin to be powerful, so he readily agrees- Error had many phobias, none he would admit out loud in case it got spread around- so in order for his shin to be strong, he was most than willing to confront his nightmares.</p><p>He knew he was going to scream and maybe beg during the whole course, but he did not care.</p><p>Error felt the shin finish feeding and lift it up for him to have a better look. It was just a pure black skeleton. It had no glitches in sight. No markings on his cheeks. No miscoloured fingertips... No muck dripping off his bones. No tentacles coming off his back... just black.</p><p>The shin opens it sockets for the first time and stares at Error. It had black sockets, black eyelights and black teeth... Error did not if it was staring at him or not; was it smiling...?</p><p>"*erratophobia." Nightmare said suddenly, making Error blink at him.</p><p>"*what?" Error asks places the shin back down to rest on him, not even noticing its orbits had shut and its teeth had parted in a yawn. It fell asleep on its mama's ribs.</p><p>"*erratophobia. his name is 'erratophobia'." Nightmare told him grinning evilly at his mate, plotting the time when his son would meet Dream's new shin with Ink.</p><p>"*what did dream call his shin?" Error questions dryly, he liked the name, he was not going to tell Nightmare that but he was sure he felt it.</p><p>"*imagine'." Nightmare says with a sigh, "their other choice was surreal. stupid right."</p><p>"*very." Error answers with a frown, glancing down he grins, "ours is clearly better."</p><p>Nightmare smashing the happiness building in his SOUL. He tries to push away Error's happiness bubbling in front of him.</p><p>"*it was worth going through all that. for such a strong shin." Error told his mate with a wave of love, he blinks, and gazes up at Nightmare who was making a black portal to leave, "sorry."</p><p>"*its fine." Nightmare said with his back to his mate, not wanting to show his face, some of the muck had fallen and his true real was showing through.</p><p>Error watches his mate vanish and mumbles darkly to himself. Glancing down at the sleeping shin, he grins like mad and hugs the little black lump to him- he was sure it would get different features, later on, at least he hoped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All was quiet in the Anti-Void.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somniphobia - The fear of sleep<br/>Claustrophobia - The fear of being enclosed in a small space or room and unable to escape.<br/>Nyctophobia - The fear of the dark<br/>Taphophobia - The fear of being buried alive<br/>Arachnophobia - The fear of spiders<br/>Trypanophobia - The fear of needles<br/>Thalassophobia/Aquaphobia- The fear of the sea or of sea travel/ fear of water, specifically fear of potential consequences of entering the water<br/>Agoraphobia - The fear of open spaces and crowds<br/>Kenophobia - A fear of open or empty spaces, voids<br/>Epistemophobia - The fear of knowledge<br/>Necrophobia - The fear of corpses, death or dead things<br/>Eisoptrophobia - The fear of mirrors and reflections<br/>Scopophobia - The fear of being watched or stared at<br/>Bogyphobia - The fear of bogeys or the bogeyman<br/>Philophobia - The fear of falling in love<br/>Cherophobia - The fear of happiness<br/>Emetophobia - The fear of vomiting<br/>Hylophobia - The fear of forests<br/>Pyrophobia - The fear of fire<br/>Coulrophobia - The fear of clowns<br/>Chronophobia - The fear of time<br/>Athazagoraphobia - The fear of being forgotten or ignored and fear of forgetting<br/>Automysophobia - The fear of things that falsely represent a sentient being, including ventriloquist dummies, animatronic creatures, mannequins and wax statues</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>